


Dark Closet

by Elbie



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbie/pseuds/Elbie
Summary: It’s late in the night, or maybe early in the morning? It doesn’t matter. Everyone is asleep.Almost everyone….In a closeted room, a dark figure calls forth their minion, awaiting its report.Everything is good, they are doing well.The minion is sent back, but before the master could return to their disguise, the door creaks open.
Relationships: Harold Gloom & Mooching Hobo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dark Closet

“Hobo ?”

The question resonated through the dark empty room. There was a figure in the shadow that startled in response to his call. Harold hadn’t brought a candle with him, and his eyes were still adjusting to the lack of light, but he was sure it was the familiar shape of the mooching hobo he had grown close to. But something was wrong. He couldn’t pinpoint it but it was there, like a gut feeling.

“What are you doing he—”

It hit him like a slap in the face.

“Your hair! Hobo, what happened?! Why is your hair all black?”

The situation was familiar, too familiar. An intricate mix of sensation, of feelings, that pulled up similar memories. He had been in this situation, multiples times even. Nervousness crept under his skin as he came to the only conclusion that could be drawn. His eyes widened in disbelief, and his entire face was just aghast by the realisation. The hobo hadn’t looked in his direction yet, but he knew. He knew what he would see when their eyes would lock. After all, the same happened to him.

He didn’t know what to say. Hobo was usually the one to comfort him. He had always been there to support him when he needed it these past few months, and Harold had rarely returned the favor. But this time, Hobo needed him. And wasn’t it his fault ? 

“Hobo, I…”

He was still on the ground, crouched over, avoiding him.

“You know this friendship goes both way, right? I… I’m also here for you...”

Urgh that sounded so cheesy. 

He came closer, tentatively reaching for his friend’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. He had no idea what to do or how to act in this situation.

He sat down next to the gloomy Hobo. 

“I…. uh…”, his voice was hesitant almost…  _ afraid _ . “I’m okay Bro! You don’t have to worry about me… I’m just… I was…” 

Hobo went quiet, still looking away. He was shaking a bit and fidgeting with his hands, visibly nervous. Anxious, even.

Amadeus had no idea what to say. He could still save this situation but he really blew it, didn’t he? He hadn’t been careful enough and now his son had found him alone in a dark room, with black hair and red eyes. How would he be able to explain his change of color? That’s not something a magicless hobo should be able to do or afford. And what if he had seen more than that? Heard him talk to a lemon kid? His kid was smart, he would figure it out. He would have to leave everything behind,  _ again _ . Changing appearance and doing it all over would be difficult, especially after breaking his trust like that. No doubt that he would close up even more and not let anyone approach him or get through to him. It was… a disaster. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a pat on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to lie, Hobo. I… I think I know what you’re going through.”

The Hobo tensed up at this phrase, his shoulder went stiff under Harold’s hand. Was he really that bad at this? 

“And I know it sucks to be magicless in this country, but… you didn’t have to do this, y’know?  ...I guess that’s kinda hypocrite for me to say that… I just… I thought you were okay with it, and you’re always so upbeat, I didn’t even realize you were…not. 

"URGH I don’t know how to say this, and I guess it’s too late anyway but, you don’t need magic to be important and… I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to. Hum, what I'm getting at is.... You're really important to me, no matter what.” 

He felt Hobo slowly ease down as he was talking, and when Harold finished his speech, the now black-haired Hobo turned around. Their eyes locked, two pairs of bright red eyes looking into each others, just as he thought. Hobo’s eyes were…  _ full _ . Almost the same expression as when Harold would give him candy, but he also looked like he was about to cry. 

“Bro….” There were many emotions in his voice. He looked happy, thankful, relieved, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

  
  


“Do you… Do you want a hug…?” Harold gave him an awkward smile as he opened his arm. Harold wasn’t much of a hugger, but this felt like the right thing to do.

And here came the waterworks. 

“ _ HHHHHHHHHH” _

Hobo glomped Harold almost immediately, and he was… sobbing with happiness? He had always been emotional like that. 

This was an awkward, but nice, moment. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little fanfic !
> 
> I also hope it was clear to understand, it's a bit vague at time....
> 
> I might write a follow up to it, with Hobo pretending to have a hat....
> 
> "So what magic do you have?"  
> "uuuuuuuh.... Candy magic?"  
> "Oh yeah? The Dark Overlord must really like candy or something"  
> "Y e a h"


End file.
